My Bear
by Teddybear
Summary: A Yami is awake in the middle of the night, staring at his sleeping hikari. Then he see's his hikari oull out a teddy bear. What's so special about this bear? one-shot


Teddybear: I was feeling in a lousy mood so then this story came to my head. Why? I will never know, so here goes nothing...  
  
~*~  
  
Summary: A Yami is awake in the middle of the night, staring at his sleeping hikari. Then he see's his hikari pull out a teddy bear. What's so special about this bear?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Warning: There's really no warnings, just that it's rated PG-13 for a specific potty mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
My Bear  
  
I sit here, staring at him as he sleeps. He looks so innocent, so peaceful. He truly is my light. Ra I wish he knew how I really fell for him, but instead I hurt him.  
  
Why you may ask?  
  
I don't know.   
  
I guess I can't express my feelings for someone. Besides It's the first time I've ever felt like this about someone.  
  
I love him.  
  
It's that simple.  
  
But for some reason I can't tell him this. Why is it so f*cking hard to say those simple words? Three simple words.  
  
I love you  
  
As I continue watching him I see him stirr a bit. His right hand starts to move around as though he was searching for something. He finally finds it.  
  
A bear.  
  
I remember that bear. I gave it to him.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
We were at this fair, his friends invited us. I had nothinge else to do so I went around looking for something to do.  
  
"Step right up and show off your skills!" said an annoying man at the fair. "Hey you there! You in the black shirt! You look like you know how to use one of these!" He said as he pointed to a gun resting on a table. "Why don't you try it?"  
  
"Whatever" I said. It looked like fun. I grabbed a gun and aimed.  
  
"Whoa! Not so fast there! You've got to pay me first!"  
  
"Pay? Oh right..." Just as I was setting the gun down, he came up to me and asked to guy.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Dollar per shot"  
  
He then paid the man 2 dollars and told me to go right ahead and shot, so I did. I killed 4 ducks, two per bullet. The guys was pretty amazed and so was I. I never knew I could use a contraption so well. The guy then handed me bear. I stood there staring at it for a few seconds. Then I picked it up and showed it to him.  
  
"You want it?"  
  
He stared at me in surprise then he slowly took the bear. All I did was walk away with out saying another word.  
  
~*~  
  
He still has that bear. Why does he like that bear so much? He treats it as though it was made out of gold or something.  
  
I remember this one time, I got mad at him because he spilled hot chocolate all over my shirt and pants.  
  
Hey wouldn't you get mad as well?  
  
I chased him all around the house, he pleaded to me to not to hurt him. He kept saying that he was sorry and that he'd tryied to be more careful next time.  
  
That wasn't good enough.  
  
I wanted him to feel the same pain I had when he spilled the chocolate all over me. It burned like hell!  
  
If it wasn't for me tripping, I would've gotten my hands on him. He entered his room and that's when I knew I had him.  
  
He was all mine.  
  
I slowly entered the room trying not to make a sound for a sneak attack, but I didn't see him anywhere. I didn't even hear him. I slowly looked around the room as quietly as I could.  
  
Nothing.  
  
That is untill I opened the closet door. He then curled up into a ball and I smiled. I was just about to hurt him when I saw the bear. Then I didn't know what came over me. For some reason I couldn't hurt him. He looked so innocent, so fragile. If I thouched him he would break into a thousand pieces of glass. I then closed the closet door and left.  
  
Till this day I still don't know what came over me. Why didn't I hurt him? I had him in my grasp... but I didn't hurt him...  
  
I continue to stare at him. Ra he's beautiful. What the hell's wrong with me?!  
  
I can't like anyone!  
  
Never have, never will. Unless...  
  
No!  
  
There is NO unless. There is no what if, butt's and...  
  
Ra he's beautiful...  
  
Yeah he is... and yes I'm in love... I'll admit it. Wait... since when do I go soft on people? Since I saw him. Yup, I've lost it. I've completely changed, and it's all his fault, all hi doing. So should I be thankful?  
  
I know this much. He won't need me. All I do is hurt him anyway.  
  
He stirrs a bit and I sit completly still. Please don't wake up! He doesn't.  
  
Thank Ra.  
  
Instead he turns his back to me, leaving the bear to stare at me. I stare at the bear and it stares at me. It's smiling at me. I get a small chill down my spine. He that's a laugh. I'm getting creeped out by a bear, but the bear looks so inocent. As though one touch from the darkness and it will shatter and disapear into the darkness, never to be seen again.  
  
Moonlight is now entering the room, making the bear look even more inocent. I wonder how he looks in the moonlight. I guess I'll never know.  
  
He doesn't need me, he can do very well on his own. Beside I'll just get in his way. I'll only make his life miserable. Besides, he has his friends to look after him, he won't need me anymore.  
  
Ok...  
  
I made up mind...  
  
I'm leaving...  
  
He won't miss me anyway. Hell, he'll be glad that I left. He'll feel safer now, with no more pain. He'll be happy.  
  
That settles it then...  
  
I am leaving...  
  
For good...  
  
I get up from the chair and slowly walk over to him. I pull up the cover over him and tuck it in around his neck. I then look at his face. He looks like an angel. I then cup my hand under his chin and very slowly pull his face so it'll face me. His mouth is moving a bit. Hm. Looks like he's talking to someone in his sleep. Cute. I then bend down and place one simple kiss on his lips before I slowly let him go. He then nestles back down.  
  
I can't belive I just did that.  
  
Oh well, might as well get a good memory of him.  
  
I slowly creep out of his room, carefull not to wake him up. I head over to the kitchen and look around.  
  
Now where does he keeps then pens?  
  
I look in a drawer and I find them in the very first try. Lucky me. I also take out a piece of paper and write,  
  
"you are safe now"  
  
It doesn't look like a persone wrote it. Can you blame me? I never took the time to learn this stuff!  
  
I use one of the freaky things that stick to the ice box (magnets and a fridge). Gah! Stupid ice box. Too many bad memories here. I then look around some more. Where are they? I keep looking and I can't... Bingo!  
  
Knifes.  
  
I take the sharpest knife I can find. I leave the kitchenand head out the door. I don't bother in grabbing my jacket. I won't need it anymore, but he might. It'll come in handy for him. One more year and it'll fit him perfectly.  
  
To bad too.  
  
If he had stayed a bit longer in his hikari's room he would have seen what happened.  
  
Not to long after he left the room, his hikari stirred a bit. he turned and his right hand started looking for the bear again. When he found it he hugged it close to him. His face though, was scrunched up. It looked like he ws having a nightmare, but little did he knew his nightmare, would soon be real.  
  
"Don't go" he whispered in his bears ear, "I love you... Bakura..."  
  
~  
  
R&R 


End file.
